Perfect
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: Sakura thrown into the path of revenge by a night of pure terror. She has a huge secret, now she is determined to be the strongest on team seven. "You are mine forever and always." He whispered. She shivered at the memory. Oh and by the way she's going insane. WARNING; SELF-HARM, MURDER, SEXUAL CONTENT, YURI, AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 2/24/2015**

* * *

Sakura sat in her room alone, as she had done with every night after passing the bell test with her new team. She had long since run out of tears to cry. Memories she had tried so hard to repress surfaced and she ran her hand over her body trying to rid herself of the feeling of his feverish clammy hands. She shuttered and broke again. The pain enveloped her shattered heart and threatened to make it stop.

She walked to the bathroom stepping on patches of dried blood, their blood. The pain intensified.

She turned on the water preparing for a bath. Stripping she grabbed a kunai, slinking down into the warm water she looked at her wrists. 'No more.' She thought as the blade of the kunai was brought across her flesh. Her wrists and inner thighs began to bleed taking the pain away from her broken heart.

Leaning her head back she quietly admired the cuts she had made and the 'perfect' etched into her thigh. The blood had mixed in with the water making it glimmer with red. Blood had splattered on the sides of the tub, but she didn't care. Her house had so much blood splattered every where anyways.

She closed her eyes allowing the horrible memories to take over.

_Sakura opened the door to her home, it was quieter than usual. It even felt colder some how. 'Odd.' She thought, 'Normally Mum and Dad would have greeted me to ask about my day.' She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch on edge when she saw it. _

_Blood was splattered all over the walls and the floor, too much blood to be just one person. She started to panic, she raced through her house throwing open doors trying to locate her parents or bodies. All she ever found was walls and floors covered in blood, too much to even hope they were still alive. Finally she had gotten to her room. There they were, bound back to back to each other supporting some life threatening injuries._

_A gash ripped open her mothers torso from her clavicles down to her belly button, her flesh was puffy and shredded. What ever had made that wound most likely had sharp teeth. Her father was missing his leg from the knee down, his jaw was missing along with the skin along his neck. A stab wound was just below his ribs leaking black along with blood._

_"Sakura! Run get out of here before he comes back!" _

_It was too late. Two hands had forced her onto the bed, his knee on her back kept her down. Then he raped her over and over making her parents watch while they slowly bled to death, too slowly. How had he kept them from dying already she couldn't guess. He kept telling her over and over again that she would never be perfect, kept breaking down her self-esteem until there was nothing left._

_She felt numb from her waist down after he had finally backed off of her. She watched him through broken eyes as he stole away her parents lives. He had made her strip then and coat herself in their blood after the life had drained from their eyes._

_"You are mine forever and always." He had whispered in her ear, she couldn't move to shutter at the chill that ran down her back. She couldn't move at all, she was drained. Emotionally and physically. She had heard him leave but she couldn't move. She couldn't understand, they should have been dead by the time she had gotten home, a human body only had 8 pints of blood._

_She had sat there even after the blood had dried on her skin, completely naked and covered head to toe by the liquid that was supposed to keep a human being alive._

_Finally she broke at about midnight. She ran to the bathroom scrubbing at her skin until it had turned raw and red._

She breathed out and sunk deeper into the tub until her head was submerged under the reddish water. She had never wanted to die before but right now she'd rather bleed to death or suffocate before she had to suffer through another day. She could still remember his cold unfeeling eyes that seemed to bore through her soul, knowing exactly what needed to said to make her break.

She sat up. If she died, then they would hate her. They would never forgive her for not taking his life.

Washing off most of the blood and bandaged up the wounds. She walked to her mirror, not caring that she had absolutely no clothing on. Taking in her appearance, she loved seeing the bandages. They reminded her that she was human, and they reminded her that she no longer had to feel that kind of pain any more.

* * *

Sleep seemed to escape from her grasps as she laid unclothed in her bed. The only thing that seemed to be untouched by their blood. Sighing she turned over to look at her clock. She had an hour before she had to get up and meet her team for more missions and training.

Deciding that she should make it at least seem like she had a good night's sleep. She got up. Ignoring her clothes, she put on a large amount of make-up to keep the bags under her eyes hidden from sight. Staring at her limp hair, she began to grow angry remembering how he had held her by her hair at one point.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to furiously chop her hair off. Lock by lock her hair fell to the ground, leaving her with mid-neck length hair. Her bangs sliced across her face covering her left eye and most of her cheek bone.

She looked at the clock again. Sighing she began to get dressed in her normal red dress and the black tight shorts, she had to lengthen them to hide the bandages underneath. Pulling some black lacy gloves over her bandaged wrists, she tried to make the bandages seem as though it was just another accessory.

She already knew that she was going to get curious stares about her new addition. She stared hatefully in the mirror, the red of her dress glaring right back into her eyes. She thought about changing her outfit but knew they would be suspicious if she came dressed in completely black.

She tied her head band over her forehead, where it was supposed to go in the first place. Sighing she looked back into the mirror and tried to make her dull eyes seem bright again. They still stared right back at her, more lifelessly than ever.

* * *

Sasuke walked or more of stalked his way down the road to the bridge were he'd have to meet his team. He already felt the annoyance twitch in his forehead. He wasn't ready to face Naruto's loudness or Sakura's clingy-ness. Even though he had to admit she had slowly removed herself from doing such things as stalking him.

He felt his eyebrows stitch together seeing the girl that would throw herself at him already at the bridge looking over the railing at the fish swimming underneath. What had confused him is her her short hair, and the bandaged and gloved arms. Maybe something finally clicked in her head to start acting like a shinobi should.

He quietly walked to the other side of the bridge and leaned against the railing. She was never there before him, he noticed that she didn't look up at him at all.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke saw her flinch as if she was pulled out of deep thought. Then he saw the quick glimpse of pain shoot across her face as Naruto wrapped himself around her in a huge hug.

She shook him off with out saying a word or her usual punch to his head yelling at him for touching her. Then she turned back to the fish. It was as if both him and Naruto didn't exist anymore to her. A feeling he couldn't quiet place lit in his system, he quickly brushed aside the feeling though.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked after about five minutes of cringing in fear from her fists that never came, he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed kind of shaken at the touch but didn't move to remove his hand, "Huh? Oh I'm fine." She said quite softer than her normal tone of voice. Some thing was wrong he decided when he saw the smile that she had put on her face didn't reach her eyes.

His train of thought was interrupted when Kakashi had suddenly appeared atop the red arch over the bridge. "Good morning my sweet students." He chirped with an eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" It was only Naruto who yelled this time, Sakura was still staring at the fish.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another way around to avoid the bad luck." Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke could almost see him acknowledge the change in Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi stared hard at his female student. Her hair had been cut and now she adorned arm protection. Some thing was up. She had yet to greet him in her usual manor with Naruto. Screaming obscenities at him for being late again. She had yet to look up from the fish.

"Saukra, is something wrong?" Kakashi had finally calmed Naruto down.

Sakura seemed as she didn't hear him and kept staring at the water. He noticed that all his students looked at her. "Sakura?" He called again.

Naruto reached for her shoulder, she practically leaped in fright from him and right into the water. Except she never actually made a splash, she stood on her own two feet on top of the water. He heard Naruto gasp in surprise, he could even tell Sasuke was surprised.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kakashi looked at her, she was subconsciously channeling chakra to keep her standing over the water.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he knew that she had a really good sense of chakra control but this was truly amazing, it took at least a little bit of concentration for a Jonin to stay afloat. "I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." She gave him a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes but he dropped it anyways.

"Alright, our mission is to capture Tora."

"AGAIN?!" Naruto whined loudly as Sakura climbed back onto the bridge, maybe he could actually make a decent Kunoichi out of her.

"Yes Naruto. Now she would like this mission done before noon." Kakashi's eye crinkled at the frustrated looks on his students faces, well almost all of them. Sakura's still remained blank.

* * *

Naruto handed over the stupid cat, glaring at it as the lady smushed it against her body. He almost stuck his tongue out at the stupid cat that had scratched up his face, "Serves him right." He muttered.

"Alright team seven, we have an assortment of missions you can choose from." Iruka began but Naruto wasn't having it.

"I'm a ninja and as such I demand a better mission." He all but yelled at Iruka and the Hokage.

He tuned out Iruka as he went on some sort of lecture. Glancing to his side he saw Sakura. She still barely showed any emotion. In fact he had gotten away with hugging her when he first saw her and that worried him the most. Something was wrong with his teammate. He was dying to find out. "Naruto are you even paying attention?" He heard Iruka angrily growl.

"We are ninja now, we aren't going to do any more of those stupid chores that the villagers are just too lazy to do!" He had to forget about his teammate right now. First and foremost he wanted a better mission.

"Alright."

"What?" Iruka all but screeched. "You are rewarding the fit throwing?!"

"They seem to be up to the task, besides its a simple escort mission to the land of waves what could go wrong?" The Hokage said carelessly with a wave of his hand. Naruto mentally cheered eager to finally be a better ninja so he could become Hokage.

* * *

Sakura calmly walked to village gates with her pack on her back filled with what she had thought she needed to pack for the journey. She felt weird with the bandages on her thighs slightly rubbing together. She had to change them before heading out. She knew they were beginning to notice her distancing, she knew she would have to do it all together if she was going to completely cut her ties with them. What happened to her most important people would never happen again.

If she wanted revenge they would not be walking down that path with her and she knew this. She was just trying to make it easier on herself when she finally split from them. She could not let the man who did this to her live. How many girls had already become his victims like she was? She shook her head, no she wouldn't be a victim again. He had told her that he would come back for her and she was now determined to kill him when it finally did happen.

No one and nothing would get in her way. She glared at the ground for a split second before looking up at the sound of her name. Surprise would have left her lips but she had stilled herself against all emotion, seeing Kakashi actually early was something she wasn't accustomed to.

"Sakura, there is something wrong. Tell me." He asked, no demanded of her. She leveled him with a glare, it was her own damn life and he should not be prying into it.

"Nothings wrong." She lied, oh and she lied good. Briefly hurt flashed before his eye but instantly he accepted her answer. He didn't bother asking her again.

"Are you sure _she _can handle this mission?" She heard Tazuna hiss to Kakashi as quietly as a drunken man could. "I'm putting my life in her hands?"

"I'm a jonin, you should be fine."

Sakura glared at the ground. Just because she was a girl made her no less competent. After her attack she had put her heart and soul into solo training, reading from books, and becoming strong enough to kill the bastard who did this to her.

She saw his face on the ground smirking victoriously up at her. She glared harder willing those dark jaded eyes to vanish.

"Kakashi-sensei you're early." She could hear Naruto's voice but it sounded distant to her, the eyes that bore into her soul took all her attention. She knew they would be leaving soon and she would get to step on his face. A wicked smile etched into her skin, she could feel it pulling on her skin.

She had her back to the group knowing that for once they couldn't see what was going on in her head.

"Alright we are all here, let's go!" She heard Kakashi chirp and like a robot she began to put one foot in front of the other. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so boring, maybe she would be able to put her training to good use even if it reopened the wounds from last night.

* * *

About a mile away from the village, Naruto walked out in front, Sasuke flanked the right side of Tazuna, Sakura walked on Tazuna's left side, and Kakashi brought up the rear. That's when she saw it. The puddle of water when the last time it rained was over two weeks ago. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She also knew that Kakashi had already noticed this and as such he already had a plan.

She guessed that he would let himself be 'sacrificed' so he could see whom these stupid nin were after, or he could simply eject them from the puddle and qustion them. No sooner did she think about this than a chain wrapped around Kakashi tightly.

"One down." The chain was pulled tight and cut Kakashi to pieces, "four to go." The chain wielder said, he had metal clawed gauntlets and the chain that connected to she assumed to be his twin.

Not wasting time to express her concern about her teacher, unlike a pair of boys, she launched herself at them. Taking a kunai out of the folds of her dress in each hands, she began her dance with the chain. She hooked the chains pulling the ninja closer to her in break neck speed. Lashing out when they were closer to her and tripped them into each other before slamming her fists into their backs. Instantly she hissed with pain, her wrists were bleeding again.

One of the Shinobi used this moment as an advantage and stole a single swipe at her body. It connected with her side due to her carelessness. In the next second he was out cold from the furry kick he had received to the face.

He had crumpled on top of the other who was struggling to get up, she had hit him with her left hand, which she was quickly learning was her stronger hand. Now he was trapped.

* * *

It was like time suddenly started going. Sasuke couldn't keep up with what happened, one second Kakashi had been torn into little pieces and the next Sakura stood up with two ninja incapacitated on the ground at her feet. 'When had she gotten so strong?' He thought before seeing red seeping into the white bandages that wrapped around her wrists and the red material covering her torso darkening. She had been hit.

Then Kakashi was at her side. His eyes looked huge in disbelief he thought to himself, proud that he was able to name that emotion. He could feel that emotion flowing through his body as well. "Sakura, you didn't give me a chance to see who they were after."

Sakura barely gave him a sideways glance and walked into the trees. Probably to fix the wounds she had obtained considering she would have to take her dress off. All the sudden Sasuke cursed himself for letting her be the first in action.

"Okay, who was your target?" He heard Kakashi asking the now tied up ninja. Instantly he felt his ears burn, he had been staring after Sakura for a while.

* * *

**Okay so I have been pondering where I want to take this story...as of yet I have no idea but I'm going through each of my chapters to correct any flaws that jump out at me, add just a little bit more detail, and see if I can't figure out where I was actually headed with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt the rush of the demon brothers poison running through her veins. She felt the sadistic smirk take over her face again. She took her kunai and ripped her dress exposing her mid section. Now she wore it as a shirt and skirt. She took the blade and ran it along the cut the claw had given her. She made it wider, and she felt her sanity cracking, oh god did this feel amazing.

She shucked off the gloves and unwrapped her wrists watching her blood splatter on the ground. Some where in the back of her mind she was aware that this was unnatural to feel so high.

She had left the boys back on the road at the most a half mile away from where she stood bleeding onto the floor.

This new discovery of blood made her shiver with delight. She took a moment to wonder how it would look on another person, their blood dripping from their bodies.

_"By birthright you were always mine." _She heard his voice whispering into her ears. _"Haruno. You will always be a Haruno first and foremost."_

A psychotic cackle escaped her lips. Soft but still there. "You will die by hands." She whispered, the promise for blood made her insides shake. A huge smile split her face in half, it was predatory and completely evil. She was now on the hunt for blood.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, they had as a 'team' decided to stay with this mission. They of course didn't include the pink girl who was probably suffering from the poison from the demon brothers claws. Kakashi had sent him to go find her so they could continue on.

"You will die by my hands." He involuntarily shuttered. He looked up and saw her. Her wrists were bleeding and dripping to the ground and she looked like she was a hunter about to pounce on her prey with the smile that split her face in half. Her pupils were dilated and he could see the glee in them from the blood dripping to the ground.

His eyes widened, what the hell had happened to her. He stared in horror as her skin started to close. A rugged scar stretched across her side. He could see tons of small lined scars lining her wrists. Realization hit him, she had given those cuts to herself. She seemed to revel in the fact that blood had coursed from her to the ground.

He backed away from the sight as quickly and as quietly as possible, almost scared to death that she would turn the fascination of her blood on his. He quickly hid behind a tree to calm his racing heart. There should be no way in hell that an Uchiha would have gotten scared of a mere girl. He glanced back around the tree to catch a glimpse of Sakura walking away from her spot covering her wrists and hands back up in their garb. Her face had etched itself right back into the one she had been wearing lately as if what he saw never happened.

"Sakura." He called out walking to her, swallowing a lump in his throat.

She looked at him with the same look he had always looked at her with. "Hn."

"Kakashi says we need to keep going." She turned away from him and continued walking, not even giving him a decent reply. He felt anger sky rocket through his veins.

* * *

Sakura felt out of place. She knew Sasuke had seen her loose important parts of her sanity as she saw her blood. Her body could feel his tense stare thrown at her back. She had felt the need to tell him that his blood was not hers to spill. No the blood that she itched to spill was the Haruno's, her own flesh and blood. The thought sent a delicious sensation travel up her spine.

No one seemed to notice her dark aura, except Sasuke. The had continued on with the mission. "Kakashi-sensei?" She hadn't realized she had spoken until Kakashi had turned his head in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Ano... I have a question. I would like to start training as an actual Kunoichi, going along with _everything _that goes along with being one." She had drawled out 'everything' making Kakashi understand exactly what she was talking about.

"Very well. When we have some down time your lessons will begin." That's when they got to the boat that was supposed to take them the rest of the way to Wave. Sakura had simply taken one look at the dingy boat and decided that walking on the water would be a lot safer. Much to the annoyance of her teammates.

"Oi, Tazuna-san." Sakura called out while the boys were boarding the boat.

"What?"

"Does wave have a waterfall anywhere near it?"

"Why?"

"Ninja reasons, old man."

She saw him twitch, good. He didn't answer her.

She rolled her eyes and began trekking over the water next to Kakashi. She could tell that during the entire water way part of the mission Kakashi kept looking over at her, calculating how much she had changed from the files he had on her. She felt him tug a little on her arm. "I'd really like to know what's wrong Sakura. I'm your sensei. I am here for you."

"You just wouldn't understand." She all but spat at him and snatched her arm out of his reach. They were near the shore at this point, but it was so misty that the boys didn't notice the interaction.

"Sakura nothing you say I wouldn't understand." Kakashi began but caught her look and dropped it, right now they had the task of getting Tazuna to his home.

She knew that he would persist, and no matter how angry it made her. 'Quit prying into peoples lives.' She thought angrily as she came up to the boys.

She nearly jumped when Naruto quickly threw a kunai into some bushes. 'Idiot, there isn't a human chakra system there.' She saw him pull a white rabbit out and hug it against his chest. 'Odd,' She thought eyeing the whiteness of the bunny. 'White rabbits are usually found in winter or where no sunlight-oh God.' She felt her eyes widen "Every body get down!" She yelled pushing Tazuna to the floor. Sasuke and Naruto also dropped, she couldn't see if Kakashi did or not. She punched upwards at the flying blade thrown to obviously cut them in half.

She had deflected it into a tree. A heart beat later a ninja wearing a bandage like mask. "Very good. For a girl." He said not glancing at the nin that gazed up at him. Sakura took the momentary lull to admire how chiseled his back was, how confident he must have been to not wear a shirt. She smiled, oh his blood littering the floor would be perfect.

Then he turned around and practically fell off his blade in surprise, she noticed he only did that once his eyes landed on her. "You, girl. What's your name?"

Oh so he recognized the pink did he? Sakura stood completely straight up, "Why should I tell you? It's only common courtesy for the challenger to state his name first."

"You remind me of some one." He said eyeing her thoughtfully, he could risk it. She saw him come to this conclusion, a smirk smacked itself onto her lips. "I'm Zabuza Momichi. Now tell me girl, are you who I think you are?"

"I am Sakura Haruno." She could see him visibly flinch at 'Haruno.' 'So you do know.' She thought, not realizing the smirk was beginning to widen.

"Haruno, as in the Haruno clan?"

"Oh good the boy does know." Her voice taunted him, he taunted her by breathing.

"I refuse to fight you." He said dislodging his sword and landing on his feet, latching it back on his back, 'Smart move.' She thought slightly disappointed. "I'd rather not risk fighting on the assumption you haven't been trained in the clans ways."

"Aren't you going to call in your, dog?" She asked closing her eyes, she could feel every one of her teammates eyes staring at her.

"Ah so you are then?" Zabuza acknowledged. "Haku, we are done. If he really wants to get rid of that bridge builder he will have to higher a stupider ninja to go up against a Haruno."

Said Haku appeared instantly next to Zabuza, his/her face was cover with a mask. A hunter mask of the village hidden in the mist to be more exact. "Haruno?" Haku sounded curious to her ears. Oh she bet every one wanted answers from her.

"Haruno is a clan name. Dispite the obvious girly meaning behind the name, these are trained ninja to kill with out feeling. Actually I think a lot of them crave the sight of blood leaking from their prey," Sakura instantly saw her parents bleeding. "They are probably out for more blood than a demon."

"It is true." She got looks from Zabuza, "What they say. We absolutely crave the sight of blood splattering every where, we crave seeing the thick liquid leave the victim to slowly and painfully die as it drains from their very body. We crave the taste of power it gives us watching the liquid swell and glitter in the light. We crave the high that comes along with it, now Zabuza, have you ever tasted another's blood?" She honestly didn't care if he answered her, "It's simply so sweet, and addicting. Truth be told I had no idea any one near here had known about us." She could practically feel the shivering her teammates were doing at the thought of her killing that maliciously.

"I've actually only heard about some of your Kekkei Genkai, knowing that your clan is the direct descendant of a demon mating with a human only reinforces every thing you just said."

She was enjoying this banter, it wasn't as good as his blood would have been. "Oh and what are all the ones you know about?"

"Night vision, sub chakra, bloody swords, poison, and reaper ability."

"Hmm I think your forgetting before the bloody swords, it's called blood manipulation." She could feel her face trying to split in half again.

"Blood manipulation? As in you can 'bend' peoples blood?"

"Similar, I don't see why I should give you any more information though. After all I can still end your life right now."

"I see. What would you want in exchange for safety?"

"You're dog." Sakura watched the nin's eyes widen but only slightly. Her predatory look came back to her face, her vision warped slightly. She knew her eyes were showing off 'night vision' as she could see them in every slightest detail. Zabuza gulped and looked directly at Haku.

"Haku, it's up to you."

* * *

Team seven could only watch her back, they had no idea what was being displayed on her face. They only knew it had scared Zabuza. Sasuke instantly thought about her blood thirsty look she had on her face merely four to five hours ago. The air was tense, Sasuke could even see Naruto shaking like a leaf. 'So he can feel it too?' He mused as a stare off came from Zabuza's next words.

"Haku, it's up to you."

Sasuke watched the masked nin stare at Sakura for a long time. He swore it had been three hours, but his logic had told him it had only been three minutes. "Very well Zabuza. I render myself your's Haruno-sama."

* * *

Kakashi had heard the myths about the Haruno clan, but he had searched for the truth and it was apparent that he couldn't find any evidence. He had deemed this nothing but a myth. Now he realized that they had some truth. He began to wonder if this was the reason why Sakura had been acting strange. To have such a strong erge to spill blood must have had some sort of impact on her. "Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke's voice took him out of his deep thoughts, Zabuza had left them and Haku now followed Sakura around like a lost puppy. They had even made it back to Tazuna's house with out another encounter. "Yes Sasuke?" He looked around, only Sasuke and him were still seated at the table.

"When you sent me to go get Sakura after deciding to continue on the mission, I saw her loosing sanity. I saw a hungry search for blood. She had stared at blood dripping off her wrists. No I don't think the demon brothers had any thing to do with those cuts. They looked as if she had given them to herself." Sasuke paused, "Some thing went wrong in her life to cause her to make those cuts. I'm worried she's loosing her mind."

"So you actually care about your teammate?" Kakashi could have laughed at Sasuke's blush, "I will go figure out whats wrong with her, even if it kills me."

* * *

Sakura sat on the small deck, she was kind of getting used to his constant presence now. He sat next to her. At least she guessed it was a he. She hadn't seen under the mask yet. She knew she had so many ways to figure it out but decided that the nin could have something to himself/herself. She was honestly just waiting for a confrontation from one of her teammates.

"Sakura, could I speak to you alone?" Yep there it was. Kakashi's voice pulled at her ears.

"Haku? Could I have a word with him?" She got a curt nod before he vanished. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

**So cliff hanger! :) Well I have another question,**

**Should Haku be a Girl or a Boy?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I see your wrists?" Sakura could feel her face express surprise, she had been expecting him to have her explain some more about her clan. She put her hands in his out stretched ones.

Kakashi slowly took the gloves off of each hand before unwrapping them. Sasuke had been right, Kakashi could see the cuts before the bandages came off. On one of her wrists he could see she carved words into it, 'Ugly whore' glared up at him. He could feel saddness creep into his heart. He slowly ran a thumb softly over the words.

Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes, she kept them glued to his hands. She couldn't think straight, what would he say about the cuts? "You aren't an Ugly whore."

She felt her eyes widen some more, her head shot up to look at his face. He wasn't lying. _"You are nothing but an ugly whore! Be grateful that you can even turn a single man on!" _She wanted to cry. Kakashi could never tell her the truth. She knew he thought of her as nothing more than an ugly whore trying to seduce the last Uchiha. "You're lying."

Kakashi was hurt. She didn't believe him. "Sakura. You are not ugly or a whore." He could tell that she had honestly been trying to believe him, but a single thought caused her to deny it over and over again. The same curiousity still tugged at his ming, 'What happened to our little cherry?'

"I am. If I wasn't some one would have loved me already." Sakura quietly said with little to no emotion behind those words, of course she knew he would think that the words were meant for Sasuke but it wasn't true. She just wanted one person to love her, not care that she had been defiled and that she was a Kunoichi. She turned her face away from Kakashi's prying eye. It was like some sort of trick of the light she thought she saw him waltzing around in the dark waiting for her to come to him.

Sakura stood, jerked herself away from Kakashi and practically ran into the trees.

* * *

Kakashi had walked back into the house. The conversation he had with the female in his team didn't do anything to ease his troubled mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how wrong her skin had looked marred by those cuts and those abusive words. He could tell by the way she had said some one to end the argument, she didn't care who loved her. She was broken, how did this happen? He wondered if she was abused at home or if something else had happened.

"What did she say?" He heard Sasuke's voice and it only made his brows nit together even more.

"I saw the cuts." He said knowing he had Sasuke's undivided attention, "Some one must have seriously harmed our little cherry. She had carved the words, ugly whore into her flesh." He couldn't see Sasuke's reaction but knew it wasn't a very happy one. "I think some one broke her. Not physically, emotionally. She told me that if she wasn't such an ugly whore some one would love her already."

"I don't love her-"

"Sasuke, I don't think she was talking about you loving her. I think she was saying some one as in any one. I really think whomever did this to her might have been related to her." Kakashi didn't look at Sasuke, he continued on through the house to ponder this situation some more in his own borrowed bed.

* * *

Sasuke felt something rip inside. It hurt. "She had carved the words, ugly whore into her flesh." Sasuke knew he wanted to break the person responcible for those words. He knew that the normal girl she used to be wouldn't be coming back. "I think some one broke her. Not physically, emotionally." Those were the biggest scars to heal. "She told me that if she wasn't such an ugly whore some one would love her already."

Anger momentarily flashed through his eyes, "I don't love her-" He had been angry because she was still fighting for his attention. A fan-girl, a good for nothing wench that wouldn't stop stalking him.

"Sasuke, I don't think she was talking about you loving her. I think she was saying some one as in any one." Sasuke thought this was rediculous. She had a loving family at home while he and Naruto had none. "I really think whomever did this to her might have been related to her." While that made sense, he couldn't help but glare at Kakashi's retreating back. He would make the person who did this pay.

Briefly he realized that subconsciously he sort of cared for the girl who was slowly loosing sanity.

* * *

Inari sat under a tree, holding the picture of his dad close to his heart, sobbing.

"Heros only ever die." He whispered angrily. Naruto was on his mind, the blonde that refused to be nothing less than a hero.

"Only after they become a beacon in some one's heart." Inari glanced around startled. Then he saw the pink haired Kunoichi standing in the clearing in front of him, he also noticed her bare and cut up wrists. "A hero will always put his life on the line knowing that it could be his last day, but instead looks ahead with no fear hoping that their death wouldn't be in vain."

Inari listened, he wanted to yell and scream at her, to tell her she was wrong.

"Inari, your father wouldn't want his death to be in vain. He would want the village to become its own strong point. Right now, mourning him will not make his death a reasonable out come for how he lived his life. He is probably thinking that maybe if he did say anything some one would have actually done something about his death instead of hiding and letting Gato take over with out any sort of fight. Your Grandpa isn't letting his death be in vain, he is fighting, so why aren't you?" Inari glared at her but some how he knew she was right.

"Inari, just because you're scared should not be the reason why his death was all in vain." Her voice pierced his heart, fresh tears flowed down his face.

"How? How do I fix that?" He whispered not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe you should act more like him, gather courage into your neighbors. If every one fights one tyrant won't rule anymore." He watched her disappear from sight, walking further into the darkened woods.

* * *

Sakura followed the image of him deep into the forest leaving Kakashi and Inari behind. Stepping out into a clearing, he vanished. She looked around in a frantic pattern. She thought that now she would be able to kill him and return to her normal deadly life.

She knew she was going insane, power did that to people. She also knew when she heard the music she probably should have checked herself into a mental hospital. She also recognized the song playing in her ears. 'Dance with the devil tonight' She also knew that loosing herself to the music was probably not normal.

She spun slowly and elegantly, her imaginary partner leading her in a slow even waltz across the grass. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes. She felt her sanity slipping more and more as she moved her body in rhythm with the music. Though she knew she was loosing what made her who she was, she did not know what to do when her partners hands had become flesh. He was expertly leading her over the meadow causing small sparkles of dew to fly up into the night sky, making the scene magical.

She kept her eyes shut tight well aware that if she opened them she could be looking into those vicious green eyes that had stolen her innocence. He spun her under his arm, pulled her back to him and dipped her. Making their feet glide over the grass as they did a basic weave into a hesitation turn. Then changed direction and pulled her into a seriously low dip. She pushed her chest out and hung her head back as he slowly guided her across the front of his body.

He slowly ran a hand from her sternum down to her pelvic bone. The movement sent shivers down her spine as he leaded her back up into the dancing position, she could hear his voice singing the song that they were dancing to. Then they spun away from each other to land in a position where there hands were the only things touching as they circled around one another. He pulled her hand and she bent backwards into another dip as the song came to stop, his breath was on her face. She didn't open her eyes afraid to look at him, afraid to see _him._

He stood her back up and his touch left her. She stood there for a couple more seconds before she opened her eyes, he was gone. It was like she had imagined the entire thing.

Shakily she managed to close her eyes again, hoping if her eyes closed his hands would touch her again.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his bed, he had honestly tried to fall asleep but every time he would close his eyes her wounds would glare at him in the darkness of his mind. He wanted to help her but he couldn't think of how he could. _"__Some one would love me already."_ He knew she had not meant the raven haired male in their team, no she meant any one, any one who could love her truly and deeply. Not for her out wards appearance, not for her sanity that even he could see was leaving her. No she wanted some one to love her heart. Love her for everything she was loosing, love her for everything she was and would become. She thought of herself as a monster and it hurt him to think that she could think of herself like that.

He sighed, if he kept this up he would never get a wink of sleep again. He laid back down trying to ignore the pain he felt in his chest as he tried to push the vision of her wrists out of his mind.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, rubbing his forehead. He was silent and calm, but angry inside. He was angry that the one person he should have been protecting had protected him instead. He was angry that by just the mere mention of her name had the man named Zabuza trembling in fear. She had blood lines and was stronger than him. He sighed again, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window. He was trying to make up his mind, should he go find her or wait for her return?

* * *

Haku sat on the edge of the bed. He was in the room that was given to him and Sakura upon arrival. He wanted to yell at Zabuza, he wanted to tell him how he felt about being handed over just like that. He wanted to just hit and scream at him. He wanted to be a twelve year old, a normal one who threw fits and cursed the day they were born.

He had heard Kakashi enter his own room, but Sakura had yet to come back. He fought off the urge to scream once more and focused on the choice he could make. Go and find Sakura or wait until she curled up next to him on the bed.

* * *

**So this is shorter than what I wanted... but I needed to ask a question to help make a decision,**

**Who was the one dancing with Sakura? Haku, Sasuke, or HIM? Or did she just imagine it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in the last chapter the song was called Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin (I'm kind of obsessed with this song at the moment.)**

Sakura woke up, her muscles hurt from being sprawled out in the clearing. Her clothes were slightly wet from the dew. She glanced down at her wrists, they were covered in dried blood. She tried sitting up but stopped when a searing pain came from her abdomen. Then she remembered last night. She had closed her eyes waiting for his touch, when it never came she lost it. She had carved into her skin, monster, useless, and bitch to match the other words marring her skin. She had attacked herself with a kunai until she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. She had wanted to die. She had just imagined a man touching her in such a soft unique way that screamed love and affection during her dance. She was just loosing her mind.

She rolled over and managed to pull herself up to her knees with out opening the wounds she inflicted on her stomach. She saw the bloodied ground below her. She could feel her stomach grumble. She needed to get some food into her system. Heaving herself up to a standing position, she glanced around the clearing. Great which way did she come from?

* * *

Sasuke's head hit the table effectively waking him up with a jolt. Had he been sitting there all night? Sasuke had thought about going and checking on Sakura but he had remained glued to his seat the entire night. He rubbed his forehead trying to ignore the pain. 'Did she come home last night?' He looked around, he might've fallen asleep when she had gotten home.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as the sun crept up on him. He wanted to sleep longer. He wanted to forget the pain his students were in. He wanted to forget a lot of things, but the cursed sun was now illuminating his eye lids. He couldn't stay in bed much longer anyways. Tazuna needed protection at the bridge still.

* * *

Naruto groggily turned over trying to wake up. He wondered where on earth he happened to be waking up in, then all the sudden he remembered and jumped out of bed. He had to prove that he wasn't useless.

* * *

Inari walked down stairs looking for the pinkette. He had wanted to ask her if she could teach him not to be so weak. He had wanted to be the product of his fathers deeds. He wanted to become the man that his father was even if he was still quiet young. Instead of seeing the girl, he saw Sasuke stilling at the table rubbing his forehead.

"Good morning, ninja-san." He greeted before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Haku slowly came to. The bed still felt empty. Sakura didn't come home last night. He got up, he needed to go find her.

He slipped the mask back onto his face before jumping out the window.

* * *

Sakura hurtled her fist against the tree that already had two indents from her fists. She growled in frustration, she had been going around in circles for most of the day. She could feel herself get weaker and weaker at each passing moment. She had lost too much blood from the night before. Her stomach painfully tried to eat it's self. She was hungry and the only way she could get past this blood loss was food and water.

She stumbled away from the tree. She could feel her skin on her stomach rip back open, 'Shit.' She was loosing way too much blood.

She held her stomach as her vision started to swim with black dots. Before the blackness that swarmed at the edges of her sight could take her fully, she saw Haku hurtling towards her. She felt his arms slip around her before she succumbed to the blackness.

Haku held her in his arms as she went limp. He looked worriedly down her body to the blood that was leaking from her bare midrift. She was loosing more blood than she had in her body. He slipped his arm around her knees and lifted her into his arms. Turning he took off in a full sprint. He had to get her back to the medical supplies to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Sasuke jolted up right at the panic pounding on the door. He rushed to the door, swinging it open, he came face to face with a sight that made him want to hurl. Haku slowly becoming coated with blood from the girl he held in his arms as close to his body as possible. Blood pored from the girls stomach, her head hung back over Haku's arm, her arms hanging limply and lifelessly at her sides.

"Hurry, she's loosing too much blood." Haku demanded, panic laced his every word. He pushed past Sasuke and practically ran into the room that both him and her shared. Naruto, Inari, Tsunami, and Kakashi all saw him pass as they walked out of the kitchen and almost instantly they took off after him. Sasuke stood still at the open door way trying to get over the shock.

How could this happen? She was so strong the other days. She had even scared him on the way here. She had managed to protect the bridge builder with just her last name. She couldn't be dying, no not now. He shook himself out of it and shut the door before running to see what had happened.

He quietly opened the door only to get shoved out of the way as Inari ran back out with bloodied sheets and a bucket.

He entered after making sure no one was running back out. He saw Haku pressing his hands into her stomach as she laid perfectly still on the bed, a black blanket separated her from the bed. She looked so pale and dead. He felt dread pool into his stomach.

Tsunami was barking orders, the boys followed her lead. No one saw the dried blood that coated her wrists, but he did. He knew this wasn't an attack from some one. No this girl did it to herself. He felt his heart clench tightly making it harder to breathe, what the hell broke her?

* * *

Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, Inari, Kakashi, and Tsunami all breathed a sigh of relief when the bleeding had stopped and her breathing had evened out putting her into a deep sleep. At least she was still alive.

"Hey, were is everyone?" Tazuna called from the kitchen.

Haku stayed kneeling next to the girl as every one else slowly sifted out of the room.

* * *

Sakura felt warm, she felt loved. She snuggled up more to that warmth. To the lovely feeling. She felt so happy, it was kind of strange to have such a feeling after what had happened. She couldn't feel any pain. She felt so at home. She started to feel arms wrapped around her body, her head laying against a muscled chest, her legs were tangled with some one else's.

Groggily she opened one of her eyes. When bright harsh sunlight didn't blind her she opened the other one. She looked at the bare chest she was nestled up to. She calmly watched as it raised and lowered with signs of slow and even breaths. This person was asleep. She glanced up trying to figure out whose arms she was currently being crushed in.

Her face softened seeing the pretty face of Haku. His hair was thrown out like a brown halo around his head on the pillow. His skin seemed to glow under the small amounts of moon light that streaked in from the shutters. He was so calm, so peaceful.

She slowly ran her fingers up his bicep, up his neck, over his jaw, up his cheek, and into his long brown bangs. They were really soft and silky for a man. She smiled, everything about him made her smile. The way he was smushing her against him, the way he quietly breathed, the way his eyes fluttered underneath his eye lids indicating he was dreaming. He was breath taking.

She felt safe in his arms. She didn't feel fear like she did when any other male tried to touch her. She felt loved and protected, something she hasn't felt for a really long time, but she didn't feel the feverish need to have his touch. His touch wasn't sensual like her dance partners was, but that didn't make the current situation unwanted.

She breathed softly into his chest and brought her hand down to rest it next to her face. She smiled into him as he tugged her closer to him. Finally she knew she could sleep peacefully.

* * *

**So I know that this wave mission is getting a little long...but I need some time to think about how exactly the last battle on the bridge will go...so until then one more question...**

**Should Zabuza be with them on the bridge or not heard from for a while? (I can make both work with what I have planned.)**


End file.
